


Bodhum surprise

by astracrits



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M, Multi, They're mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Snow and Gadot engage in a conversation, without Gadot knowing there's something happening below the table at the bar.





	Bodhum surprise

“And out of nowhere, Maqui goes flying, hahaha!” Snow’s laughter echoed through the lonely bar, as well as Gadot’s, the two voices creating a manly chorus.

It was a nice day in Bodhum, the sun was shining brightly over the magnificent ocean, the seagulls flew all over the place and there was a gentle breeze hitting everyone’s face. It indeed was a paradise.

Of course, the day was more perfect than that because of what was happening inside the bar and NORA’s headquarters. Snow and Gadot were engaged in a hearty conversation that seemed like it wasn’t going to end soon. 

For Gadot–who was sitting in a stool in front of the bar–this was good because he enjoyed talking with his boss and friend, Snow. For him–who was standing on the other end though–it was torture.

Torture for the simple fact that you were hiding down there, on your knees, giving Snow a fantastic blowjob.

You had been going at it for five minutes before Gadot showed up. Snow seemed to be enjoying it too much, moaning and bucking his hips, hands grabbing the edge of the high table as he thrust into you. His pleasure seemed to last for too little though, as Gadot began laughing loudly before suddenly entering the bar. 

You had jumped as well and were about to stop when Snow pushed your head into his groin and kept you there, intending for you to keep sucking on his length, which by then was well beyond your throat and throbbing.

“I can’t believe that, Gadot.” Snow said, slowly leaning into the table to move his hips a little backwards, allowing you more room to pleasure him. “But we all know how Maqui is, ahh…” He took the chance to release a small moan and lean back, making his hips shoot forward and make you gag.

Fighting with all your might, you managed to not make a sound. With your success, you instead felt a surge of pleasure lapping on your body. You took Snow’s dick in your hand, jerking slowly as you got your head closer, licking the underside of his dick in a slow yet tasteful manner.

“Aah!” Snow exclaimed, grabbing the edge of the bar to hold himself.

“What’s wrong, Snow?” Gadot asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

“N-nothing, it’s just…” He took the opportunity to release a loud grunt and make one of his hands a fist. “That damn Maqui, he knows we don’t have enough supplies to be screwing around like that.”

“I know, right? So after I laughed at him I gave him a good ol’ smack on the head.” At the joke, Gadot laughed as loudly as he always did. Snow followed, allowing himself to mix some moans between his laughter. Gadot noticed this and stopped laughing, the sound of a long moan escaping Snow’s mouth and then him instantly shutting up. “Boss, you okay there?”

“Yeah, yeah.” His last word had some emphasis on it, releasing some more pleasure without Gadot knowing. “I’m feeling just fine.”

“If you say so.” But Gadot couldn’t help but feel something was different, after all, every time they talked at the bar they sat together to take some drinks. “Here, Labreau might not be here but I bet she won’t mind us having a little somethin’” Gadot passed him a small glass.

Snow took a sip, relishing the alcoholic flavor and the pleasure he was feeling by your blowjob. It made him release a breath of pleasure disguised as him quenching his thirst. “Ahh… that’s much better.” One of his hands went below the table, grabbing your head and pushing you against his length.

“Damn, I haven’t had a taste of that in a good while. Yo, I think Labreau keeps the best stuff hidden in there, let me–” Gadot was walking around the bar.

Snow felt a new kind of fear, but he was quick to react. “Wait! I’ll get it for–”

Gadot went around the long table, seeing just how Snow’s dick popped out of your opened mouth, his eyes met yours and they had as much shock as yours did. Snow was about to apologize when Gadot smirked. “Snow, why didn’t you tell me you had this fine-looking thing in here, huh?”

“G-Gadot, this isn’t–”

“Bet you wanna make me feel good too, huh? I’ll give you something nice.” Gadot removed his vest and started unbuttoning his pants, quickly rubbing his bulge to make his dick hard.

Snow didn’t know what to make of it, and he was too horny to have any clear thoughts, so he shrugged and finally decided to remove his coat and shirt, leaving in nothing. He took you by the shoulders and lifted you up, immediately making out with you while he finally grabbed your dick. “Bet you’ve been wanting this too, don’t you?”

The friction on your hard member was as good as it could get, but it felt even better when Gadot started kissing your neck. His lips left flares on your skin wherever they touched it and his hands, along with Snow’s made you feel like you were being caressed by otherworldly beings.

Soon, all the heat on your torso had moved to your dick, resulting in you moaning loudly. Luckily, there wasn’t a single person nearby, so you could scream as loud as you wanted from the treatment of the two studs pleasuring you, not that anyone could hear you inside the closed bar though.

When you looked down, you could see that both Snow and Gadot were kissing your dick, trying to suck what they could while also kissing each other. To you, watching two men as big, tall and powerful like them working their magic on your dick was something amazing and hot.

Your hands rested atop their heads, fingers grabbing orange and yellow locks of hair. You wondered how much of a good job you did on Snow for him to make you feel that good.

You ordered them to open your mouths and quickly began fucking them, thrusting once into each other’s mouths at a fast rhythm. All three of you began moaning and you saw how Snow and Gadot were jerking the other, you weren’t going to accept that. Those two may be giving you a pleasant blowjob, but it was your job to take care of your men.

Trading places with them, you began working on their dicks better now that you had more space, flicking your tongue on their heads, lightly grazing your teeth on them, taking their entire length on your mouth. Gadot was just a big as Snow, which proved yet another challenge as his cock went past the back of your throat.

“Fuck, he sucks dick so good, how long had you been at it before I entered the bar?” Asked Gadot. You flattened your tongue to allow yourself to breathe, you also tried swallowing, only to fail, but squeeze Gadot’s dick and make him moan.

“We were just beginning, you came by right on time.” Snow’s heavy hand rested on your head, pushing you into Gadot’s navel until your face was pressed on him and your nostrils were plugged by skin and manly scent. “How do you like that?” Snow smirked.

In response, Gadot released a loud moan of pleasure, as well as a buck of his hips, pushing your head even more and making himself feel even better. “Fuck. It’s so good.” Gadot craned his head to look at you. You looked so hot and so desperate to please him, he liked that so much he grew more desperate with each passing moment. “Come here.”

Gadot pulled you and Snow around the table, where he made you bend over a stool, ass to him and face to Snow. As you worked on Snow’s cock once more, you felt Gadot’s tongue loosening you, bringing a pleasant, warm feeling on your body. You had to admit that you would’ve been good just by pleasuring Snow, but with Gadot joining in, you knew there would be more surprises coming.

And one of those surprises was Gadot’s fingers entering you, gently making circular motions around your still-puckered hole to try and make you relax. Meanwhile, you took Snow’s dick just as proudly as you were before, sucking on a few inches and occasionally taking all of it, humming so that the vibration made Snow moan and feel good. “God, you’re doing better than before.” His own words prompted him to start fucking your mouth roughly. You had to relax your entire body to allow his considerable size ravage you easily, and it also made Gadot’s job easier. In moments, he had you loosened up and ready for his length.

His thick fingers certainly helped, as hick equally large length didn’t hurt as bad when it entered. It only brought you pleasure, eliciting moans that vibrated roughly on Snow’s cock and in turn, making him go crazier.

You were hoping Gadot would start with a slow, nice pace. But it seemed that watching you secretly sucking Snow made him hornier than you thought. Your entire body was rocking with the force of Gadot’s thrusts, and his angry grunts made you feel like you were just a ragdoll made for the men’s pleasure.

That may very well have been the case. Gadot’s treatment was so rough that your body was being lifted to accommodate to his size and height. Your feet weren’t touching the floor anymore, but it made way to Gadot’s cock to rub harder on your sweet spot. His hands grabbed your thighs and parted them, you had to hold on to the stool to keep yourself from actually being just a ragdoll.

“C’mon, Gadot, at least let me have some piece of that. It looks so hot.”

“Then get in here. He’s got a nice ass.” Gadot lifted your entire body, thrusting a couple of times while you were in the air and walked slowly to Snow. Your hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders and he took the opportunity to kiss you before Gadot passed you to him. He was already sitting on a stool. You sat on him, his dick easily sliding inside of you and with the position, going further inside of you.

Gadot stood in front of you and Snow, grabbing your face and kissing you before grabbing both his and your dick, gently tugging back and forth. The position should’ve been uncomfortable, but with Gadot’s height and your bouncing on Snow’s dick, everything became easier. Everyone’s dicks were getting the friction they all deserved. The air was getting hotter by the second.

With Snow’s length destroying your weak spot, your dick twitched with every bounce, quickly making your orgasm build, and no doubt theirs too.

The moment had been too perfect, you didn’t know how you could last that long if everybody was so into it, if everybody was going all out. Your moans started joining in a chorus, as well as your movements, to the point where you all three came together. Snow filling your insides, your seed splattering all over Gadot’s abs, and his coating your chest.  
In that soft moment that came after everything ended, you turned around to kiss Snow, and then pulled Gadot to join in, your body being pressed by theirs. Their heat was astounding, but it felt pretty good in the cold breeze of the setting night. You were exhausted, you couldn’t do anything else but remain there, being hugged by the two men, listening to the calming sound of the waves reaching the coast.


End file.
